In rainy days, in office buildings, marketplaces, etc. with huge population, if rainwater on umbrellas drops to the ground, the ground will become slippery and people are likely to fall over. It would also cause environmental problem. In addition, it is inconvenient for people to carry wet umbrellas for shopping. In order to solve the above problem, a common solution is to put the umbrella in a bag. But if the bag is damaged, the rainwater will still drop to the ground to make it slippery.
The dewatering machine for umbrella in the prior art comprises a drying drum, into which the umbrella is placed vertically. The drying drum rotates to create the centrifugal force to dry the umbrella. As the folding umbrellas have many folds, it is difficult to completely remove the rainwater from the folds, the dewatering effect is poor. The drying drum is in the shape of a column. Generally, all long and short umbrellas can be used. Because the drying drum is in a big size, the dewatering machine has a big size too. It occupies a large area and it is inconvenient to be used.
With respect to the dewatering machine for umbrella in the prior art, umbrellas are placed vertically for dewatering. The water collecting container (water collecting disk) is disposed at the bottom and it is shaped like a funnel. The size of the water collecting disk is small and it is necessary to frequently remove the rainwater. It is inconvenient to be used and cannot be used indoors. As the umbrella is placed vertically, the drying drum needs a fastener to hold the umbrella so as to protect the umbrella from being damaged during the drying process.
Generally, dewatering machine for umbrella is large and an AC power supply is required. But in actual applications, the dewatering machines are mainly placed outdoors and it is inconvenient to use an external AC power supply.